Wireless networks have become commonplace. For example, wireless access points are used in both home and enterprise environments to provide an internet connection to a variety of Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) enabled devices. The access points typically operate using a version of the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network protocol (e.g., the 802.11a, b, g or n versions of this protocol). Desktop PCs, laptop PCs, mobile telephones, VoIP telephones, tablets, net-books, video game consoles, digital video recorders, DVD players, video streaming systems, among other devices, can connect to wireless networks operating according to these standards.
To associate itself with a wireless network, a host station typically identifies a service set identifier (SSID) broadcast by an access point and then performs a process defined by the 802.11 protocol to join the wireless network corresponding to that SSID. Users may also need to supply credentials (e.g., a password or PKI certificate) in order to associate a host station with a wireless network. Wireless access points typically broadcast a variety of management frames. Management frames allow hosts to obtain information used to send a request to attach to the wireless network, e.g., to obtain information used to generate a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) request for an internet protocol address. Similarly, a beacon frame may be used by wireless devices to identify a network configured on the wireless access point. Beacon frames are broadcast over regular periodic intervals, allowing new devices to associate to the wireless network as well as providing information to already associated hosts.